tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Louise Gilbert
This original character belongs to Alex2Gilbert for the Vampire Diaries fanfiction Tangled Web of Love ''and can be found [https://seersecrets.tumblr.com/ '''here] Louise 'Lou' Gilbert is one of the main female protagonist of The Vampire Diaries. She is the adoptive daughter of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. She is the younger twin sister of Elena Gilbert by fifteen minutes and the adoptive sister/biological cousin of Jeremy Gilbert. At the beginning of the series, Louise appears to be not exactly human, then it was later revealed she is a seer and a Petrova doppelgänger. After the death of her adoptive parents, her life changed drastically as she and her friends get caught up in the supernatural world that surrounds them. Early Life |-|1990's= Louise was born on June 22, 1992, in Mystic Falls and lived there peacefully for 17 years with her parents, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, as well as her twin sister Elena Gilbert and younger brother Jeremy. They led a quiet small town life, free of the supernatural. However in season one, Louise learns she's not so human. She also learns her and Elena were adopted, their biological parents are John Gilbert, her uncle, and Isobel Flemming. John's brother Grayson and his wife Miranda, who desperately wanted to have children but were having difficulties conceiving, adopted Louise and Elena following their birth. Because Grayson was a doctor, he was able to tamper with the birth records, making himself and Miranda appear as their biological parents on the birth certificates. If anyone ever became suspicious, they would have the birth certificate as documentation proof. |-|2007= On December 22, 2007, Louise was fifteen years old and a freshman at Mystic Falls High School and was helping her town prepare for the Mystic Falls Lighting of the Tree Ceremony. While Elena is making hot chocolate, Louise and Bonnie threw snowballs at her. Bonnie tells the twins that her father was taking a trip, meaning that Bonnie would miss Christmas with her friends. Louise tells her she was going to convince her parents to let Bonnie stay for the holidays as they had never spent a holiday away from each other. |-|2008-2009= During her sophomore year, while waiting to be picked up by her parents from the bonfire, she meets Damon Salvatore who originally confuses her for Vivienne. He tells her she wants a love that consumes her as well as passion, adventure and even a little danger when she admits she doesn't know what she wants. Damon compels her to forget their meeting and Louise's parents then pick her up. After Louise's parents pick her and Elena up from the bonfire, their car unexpectedly drives off Wickery Bridge. Stefan Salvatore, who is nearby, hears the crash and saves an unconscious Louise and Elena at Grayson's insistence. Stefan's unable to save their parents and takes them to the shore. Louise is first to come around when she sees a 'shadow figure' (Stefan) over unconscious Elena. She then slips back into unconsciousness where her and Elena are later found everyone believing they managed to help each other and made it to shore. After Louise, Elena and Jeremy begin to live with their aunt, Jenna Sommers, who became their legal guardian. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Louise Gilbert/Season 1|Season One Louise Gilbert/Season 2|Season Two Louise Gilbert/Season 3|Season Three Louise Gilbert/Season 4|Season Four Louise Gilbert/Season 5|Season Five Louise Gilbert/Season 6|Season Six Louise Gilbert/Season 7|Season Seven Louise Gilbert/Season 8|Season Eight Name * Louise: Feminine form of Louis (famous in war), which is from the Germanic Hluodowig, a compound name composed from the elements hluod (famous) and wīg (war, strife). * Gilber'''t: Is a surname of Germanic origin. The English-language surname is derived from Giselbert, a medieval personal name composed of the following Germanic elements gisil ("pledge", "hostage", "noble youth") and berht ("bright", "famous"). Novels Louise’s character in the novels is quite different from her character in the TV series, both in appearance and in personality. In the TV series Louise has dark hair, brown eyes and an olive complexion whereas in the novels she has golden hair, blue eyes and fair skin. In the novels, Louise and Vivienne are not doppelgängers, but are merely very similar in appearance, although there are slight physical differences between them. Louise was born July 5, 1974, 10 minutes after her fraternal twin sister, in Fells Church, Virginia, to Thomas Gilbert and Elizabeth Gilbert who were tragically killed in a car accident years back. Louise is 17 at the beginning of the very first book. Louise and Elena are described as the two most beautiful, popular girls at Robert E. Lee High School. However, Louise seems to always end up the centre of attention, something that bothers Elena to no end. Their central conflict surrounds their mutual interest in Stefan Salvatore. Louise is popular for her notable natural beauty. She is often admired for looking gorgeous effortlessly; including her voluminous blonde hair, flawless skin, and a tall, striking figure. Unlike Elena who is considered to be selfish, Louise's motives are rarely selfish and her negative actions are often times generally motivated by a lack of foresight rather than real malice. She's often seen to be friendly and will befriend anyone. Upon meeting Stefan Salvatore, just like her sister she finds herself attracted to him. This causes a major rivalry between Louise and Elena. Louise's attention is soon drawn to Stefan's malevolent and dangerous brother, Damon possibly because he is dangerous and unpredictable. The two have a deep connection. Damon desires Louise's heart more than anyone else's and he has made it his mission to make her his. Louise joined Damon in the shadows as a vampire and became his Princess Of Darkness. Trivia * Victoria Justice originally auditioned for the role of Elena Gilbert before receiving the role of Louise Gilbert. * Louise's birthday is June 22 and her star sign is cancer * In the novels, Louise has a twin sister Elena Gilbert, a little sister named Margaret Gilbert and an aunt named Judith Maxwell. In the series, Louise has a twin sister Elena Gilbert, a younger brother named Jeremy Gilbert and an aunt named Jenna Sommers. * Louise wants to be a doctor just like her adoptive father Grayson Gilbert Tropes Quotes Season One * "Dear diary, I have a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen today. Today will be different. I has to be. I will no longer dwell over what happened to my parents. It's time I try to move on. I am so sick and tired of looks I receive from everyone in this town. They all ask the same question - "How are you?" and when you turn, you can hear the hushed whispers of how sad my life must be now. This year I will start fresh, be someone new. No more being sad. Even if it's not the truth, it's the only way I'll be able to survive." - ''Pilot * "Elena can deal with him. It's just his way of coping. I can't stop him and neither can Elena, no matter how hard she tries to control him. But you know my sister, she can't let things go." - to Bonnie in Pilot * "You hang around in graveyards?" - to Stefan in Pilot * "Respectful, yes. Uh, parental? Hmmm, you'll always be cool aunt Jenna." - to Jenna in The Night of the Comet * ""I'm sorry. About Vivienne. You lost her, too." - to Damon in Friday Night Bites * "I don't know what game you're trying to play with Caroline but I don't want to be apart of it and unlike her I'm not easily led. I'm not her and I'm sure as hell not Vivienne." - to Damon in Friday Night Bites * "Dear diary, I'm officially going crazy. I've seen things. Things that have played out right in front of me. Things that I can't explain. All I know for sure is everything has changed. - Friday Night Bites Category:The Vampire Diaries OC Category:Vampire Diaries Character Category:Female OC Category:Female Character Category:Original Characters Category:TVD Character Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Seers Category:Witch Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Mystic Falls Gang Category:Alex2Gilbert Category:Doppelgangers Category:Petrova Family